omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kett (Mass Effect)
The Kett are an alien species that feature in Mass Effect. History The Kett were a powerful and technologically advanced race that were native to a region of space beyond the Heleus Cluster in the Andromeda Galaxy with their homeworld being the planet Sarhesen. It was said that the discovery of Exaltation led to the unification of their homeworld. In their area of the galaxy, they were believed to had incorporated the genetics of other races into their own in a process known as Exaltation. Scientists theorised that this process perhaps developed out of necessity as it was possible the Kett had somehow reached a state of genetic stagnation which required them to adopt the genetic traits of others as the only means to survive. They eventually developed a vast home space with man worlds situated in their heartlands around their homeworld. During this time, they had exalted thousands of species and had a number of vassal races that served them. An expeditionary force from their empire was launched around 70 years ago that was led by the Archon into the Heleus Cluster and sought life-forms for exaltation in the region the designated as Sector 1-19-NYKZ. This saw them invade that region of space in the year 2744 where they first encountered the native Angara. Following first contact, the Kett lured the Angara into a false sense of security with gifts and offered friendship. However, this was a trick as they then kidnapped the Angaran leaders where the gained information that provoked arguments among the Angara worlds. As the Angara fell into in-fighting, they became uncoordinated and separated from one another leading to their swift defeat. Despite their success, the Kett continued for years to battle the various resistance forces that formed over the years which later unified into the Angara Resistance under the leadership of Evfra de Tershaav. Despite that being the case, the Kett continued with their plan to subjugate the species and began to Exalt them. However, during the expedition, they also discovered technology of the Remnant left behind in the worlds in the cluster with the Archon seeking to learn its secrets. The discovery of the advanced technology left behind led to the Archon assigned to the Heleus Sector to eventually begin to deviate from Kett protocols. He blocked all research into Angaran genetics from being sent to his superiors as he began to pursue his own agenda. This was the case until the year 2819 when an expeditionary force from the Milky Way Galaxy had arrived in Andromeda. This consisted of colonists from the Andromeda Initiative who had sought to travel to Andromeda and colonise the galaxy. During this time, the Kett came into conflict with the Initiative and sought to study them in order to prepare them for Exaltation. The Archon became fixated on the Ryder family from the human Ark Hyperion as the familial line through their access to SAM were able to interface with the Remnant technology on the planet Eos. As such, he pursued them in order to find the means of taking control over the Remnant and subjugate the entire cluster. However, the Archon's obsession with the Remnant led to a schism between him and his second-in-command the Primus who sought to overthrow her leader. Encounters with the Krogan led to the Kett beginning their own experimentation on Exaltation to them. The Initiative Ark Leusinia arrived in the Andromeda Galaxy leading to an encounter by its Asari crew with the Kett who attacked the new arrivals. The Asari later launched a counterattack that took critical navigational data from the Kett on how to travel safely through the Scourge. In response, the Kett dispatched a group of specialised hunters known as the Decimation with hunting the Ark and its crew down to recover the stolen information. At some point, the Andromeda Initiative Ark Paarchero arrived in the Heleus Cluster where it came to be captured by the Kett who tethered it to the Archon's flagship. The Kett then proceeded with interrogating the captive Salarian passengers and began to conduct experiments on them. The Primus then proceeded with starting a purge of the Kett ranks to remove any that were loyal to her former Archon. Once that was done, they re-opened contact with the empire and awaited for the arrival of further reinforcements to Exalt the entire Heleus Cluster. Overview In appearance, the Kett were a race of humanoids who were taller and leaner than humans, walking in a digitigrade fashion with distinctive bony plated armored protrusions around their body with the entire species demonstrating these distinctive white exoskeletons. These growths on dissection were revealed to continue fluid-filled sacs that captured dissolved gasses from the circulatory system and slowly released them if the Kett was oxygen-deprived. Fluid pressure from these sacs also stabilized their body if environmental pressure was reduced. This had the effect of allowing them to survive hazardous worlds or even in the vacuum of space without suits whilst also providing additional protection from gunshot injuries. When wounded, the Kett bled dark green blood from their injuries. They had 332 bones in the body and double the amount of taste buds compared to the average human. Despite having two genders, the Kett lacked any reproductive organs with reproduction being accomplished through other means. A scan revealed that they were DNA based life forms whose genetics were not consistent as they came from various different sources. Reproduction was achieved through a process known as Exaltation that was how the Kett multiplied and replenished their armies. This involved the taking of desirable genetic traits from other life forms and incorporating them into the Kett genome. During this process, the 'donor' life form was mutated with Kett DNA with carefully selected Kett traits being transferred to the subject. This resulted in permanent mutations that altered the physical appearance and glands of the donor with hormonal changes that cemented the individual's loyalty to the Kett. The process was seen as an almost sacred process of self-development by the Kett. As a result, they were capable of transferring beneficial genetic traits from other species during the exaltation and modified their own genome to express these new traits almost immediately. A study of Kett DNA showed evidence of horizontal gene transfer and the incorporation of genes from dozens of species. Their cells had transfective properties that were normally only seen in special engineered laboratory animals which meant that they were able to custom-mutate their own genome. Transformed Kett were able to retain their memories of who the were in the past but spoke of it without emotion with these former lives being similar to a dream. There were various different kinds of Kett that included: *'Chosen' : these were transformed members of other species such as the Angara who were deployed as front-line soldiers and provided support for other Kett combatants. They were devoted to senior Kett with this being the result of hard-wired hormonal responses that induced unshakeable loyalty. Chosen deferred quickly to senior individuals but were disciplined and loyal soldiers that were undeterred by biotic attacks or heavy ordnance. They were typically equipped with assault files that fired plasma-surrounded projectiles and wore light armor that allowed them to move quickly and deploy rapidly. Though they wore armor, their biology allowed them to survive hazardous environments without the need for protective gear. *'Anointed' : similar caste to the Chosen with these infantry equipped with light armor and wielded heavy plasma cannons with them shielding themselves with kinetic barriers to prevent splash back. Their armaments allowed them to shred through enemy barriers and severely damage ground vehicle. Anointed served as a rallying point for other Kett forces and assisted in coordinating squads of Chosen with them acting in an NCO role. These foot soldiers were entrusted with a more crucial battlefield role by their superiors. *'Destined' : these were described as 'ancestral' Kett who operated as battlefield commanders that rallied the infantry into tightly cohesive units that provided shield support and directed operations from the center. They had a biological ability to produce an obscuring smoke cloud without mechanical assistance that was emitted from internal sacs that excreted carbonate-rich compounds that included a melanin-pigment. Once expelled into the air, internal acids triggered a gas evolution reaction and the pigment expanded to cover the battlefield where it cloaked other Kett allies. Though not harmful, breathing the cloud for extended periods was not recommended. *'Ascendant' : the highest caste seen on the battlefield only during high-stake operations or when a persistent enemy needed to be eliminated. They had element zero cores throughout their armor that allowed them to levitate off the ground whereupon they commanded the attention of subordinate Kett whilst raining fire down on their enemies. The Ascendant seemingly had biological control over electromagnetic forces as their biology contacted electrocyte-like formations. It was suspected that equipment or implants were used to amplify and control this ability allowing them to manipulate EM fields that empower their weaponry. This allowed them to throw balls of lightning-like strikes that conducted electricity to nearby foes or yanked an opponent helplessly off their feet to deliver their attacks. *'Behemoth' : these were Krogan that were captured leading to experimentation and attempts at exaltation that transformed them. They bore the characteristic white carapace of the Kett whilst retaining the furious strength of the Krogan. Initial attempts led to specimens that were unrefined as the Behemoths were unable to produce enough serotonin to break out of the feedback loop which resulted in Krogan in a blood rage. As a result, they were in a permanent aggressive state and non-communicative causing them to go out of control. According to DNA samples, it was suggested that Behemoths were susceptible to hypothalmic tremors that indicated exaltation was intended to affect their body's oxytocin production and social bonding responses. They were an enigmatic species that valued genetic and physical superiority with their biology being the driving force in their expansion. The Kett were willing to enslave other species with an sustained dialogue or diplomatic overtures being seemingly impossible as they sought to ruthlessly exploit any attempt at peaceful communication. To the Kett, all other forms of life were inferior to them which was why they made use of Exaltation to transform other races into their own. This was believed as also a means of controlling their own evolution as they incorporated evolutionary traits they valued and take unique adaptations that they did not possess. They were proud of it and spoke of it openly to their captives as they would become Kett as they honestly believed that this was a gift to the subjects. Captives that were subjected to Exaltation first through a process that they called Purification. This element of the preparation involved stripping the captives bodies of all defences with this being described as being very painful. However, it was after the pain that the subjects faced a sense of beautiful peace as they fell into a kind of trance. In such a state, they felt transcendent and willingly went through the process of Exaltation and showed no resistance. It was believed that Exaltation could be made multiple times on the same individual as the Kett strived always to be greater. The Kett engaged in acts of kidnapping members of other races with these captives being split among slave camps and those taken for Exaltation. Certain individuals went through Exaltation either for their knowledge that was retained when they turned into Kett or due to their genetics. Exaltation meant that the Kett did not recruit soldiers but simply transformed prisoners into more of their kind. The donor species became fanatically loyal exalted many of whom served in the Kett military. It was considered a ceremonial but morally repugnant cornerstone of Kett society. The species seemingly operated a eugenocracy with twenty-one ancestral lineages that contained pure ancient Kett. Their empire also had at least a dozen vassal species such as the Eealen who were exalted past a viable population and now operated as nomads that documented or shared knowledge. Another was the Thusali who once worshipped the Remnant and another were the Sirinde who genetically poisoned themselves to stop exaltation but were now dependent on Kett neuroscience in order to survive. There was the existence of a Senate that managed the Kett empire with expeditionary forces to various sectors of space being led by an Archon. Archons in their designated areas were required to send the genetic information of new races encountered back to the empire. Prefects were Kett governors that were in charge of certain facilities or projects. Though seemingly monolithic, the Kett were capable of succumbing to dissension with some seeking their own plans for power. This could see their subordinates rise up and look towards deposing them. To other species, the Kett did not refer to individuals by their gendered pronouns and instead referred to them as 'it' thus devaluing them as people. They practiced slavery and often captured members of other races to operate in labour roles along with attempting to exalt them. The Kett language was called Tonaizhet with the following words: *'dhan' : Technology In terms of technology, they Kett were shown to be an advanced species capable of faster-than-light interstellar travel. Their starship drives and equipment were less sophisticated than those of the Milky Way. Despite that, they were shown to be vastly superior in terms of genetic manipulation and biological analysis. This was shown in the use of their weapons that abandoned VI support in favour of targeting neurological systems or internal organs with unusual precision. Salvaged Kett gear showed that even their battlefield medicine was exceptional when compared to that of the Milky Way races. This highlighted the Kett's interest in biological excellence as their technology served more of a subordinate role to studying and improving their own genetic superiority. The Kett also were shown to be highly mimetic in their response to technology with this following their pattern of behaviour as they did not conduct research and development but instead their engineers incorporated features from other races. They hade used their science to exalt animal species to create war beasts that served them which included: *'Wraiths' : these four legged tailed warbeasts were the result of exaltation of the feral creatures in the Heleus Cluster and able to adjust their carapace pigmentation to blend into their surroundings. They stalked their enemy over great distances unseen or cause sudden disorder within the enemy's ranks and could flush out targets picked off by the Kett. Wraiths leaped and struck at their prey with an impressive jaw strength that could puncture ceramic armor. *'Fiends' : large four legged monstrous beasts covered in a heavily armored carapace that consisted of dense cartilage which was strong and flexible that served as a shock absorber to incoming fire. Their nervous systems had a dampened nerve transmission that reduced response above a certain pain threshold allowing them to register injury but not be slowed by it. The Kett used them as besieging units that attack head-on or scattering enemy forces or destroying entrenched enemy positions with encounters with them leading to casualty lists. They attacked non-Kett forces without the need for orders with it suspected that it was due to the lack of Kett pheromones in non-Kett species. For storage, they made use of data modules that contained information such as maps of hidden routes. Kett built certain facilities that were devoted to Exaltation where members of other races were transformed into their kind. These were seen as sacred temples by the species who sought to protect them from destruction. In terms of armaments, the Kett had a range of infantry based weapons that included: *'Carfalon' : a blade that directly injected the user's hand with a variety of neurochemical stimulants. The Carfalon reinforced the body's reward mechanisms, allowing a combatant to overcome pain and fatigue after successful strikes. The weapon's ability to adapt to various species suggests the Kett occasionally give then to favored vassals. *'Vakarsh' : (Punitive Immolation) utilising a mechanical core that maintained a magnetic field containing superheated plasma. Though lacking cutting power of a monomolecular weapons it instead ignited it's victims. *'Rozerad' : (Infinite Fire) a deadly submachine gun whereby plasma surrounded projectiles with the weapons firing rate increasing with every shot. Though Kett designed, it incorporated technology from another race that was perhaps an ally or vassal. *'Hesh' : (Order) a semi-automatic shotgun that fired clusters of plasma-surrounded projectiles. Fired rounds were powerful enough to stagger most foes and demanded submission from the rest. *'Dhan' : (Peacebringer) a semi-automatic weapon that unleashed a single plasma-surrounded projectile that caused devastating damage. The Dhan's large and dense projectiles knocked down opponents and generated magnetic fields sufficient to sustain plasma spheres. *'Zalkin' : (Three Stars) an assault rifle that was a mainstay among Kett forces. The semi-automatic weapon could be over charged to release its standard plasma surrounded projectiles in a three-round burst at increased power-a feature which earned the weapon its name. *'Thokin' : (Sudden Death) an assault rifle that fired tracking-enabled, plasma-surrounded rounds. The tracking effect enabled by magnetic field adjustors in the projectiles was slight but useful. This was an advantage due to the Thokin's low ammunition capacity thst made accuracy an important feature. *'Soned' : (Resistance) an automatic assault rifle that rapidly unleashed plasma-surrounded projectiles after a brief changing period. Much of the Soned's size was devoted to insulating the user from its own power. A damaged Soned could incinerate its wielder's hands while continuing to fire. *'Naladen' : (Taker) a scoped sniper rifle capable of firing plasma surrounded projectiles that explode on impact and burn anyone in the immediate vicinity. The Naladen mixes precision targeting with indiscriminate damage. *'Lanat' : (Watcher) a slow-firing sniper rifle that shot plasma-surrounded projectiles with the user able to charge the semi-automatic magnetic field to modify the containment allowing for a longer charge to built that fired a more powerful shot making the Lanat among the most deadly weapons in the galaxy when fully powered. They made use of a variety of different military craft from agile dropships to enormous dreadnoughts. Their spacecraft were shown to be heavily biomimetic in that whilst not organic they took a strong design inspiration from living organisms. In fact, the air filtration, electrical systems and heat management mimicked the behaviour of those seen in living creatures. Kett engine were shown to make use of element zero cores though their design as radically different from those in the Milky Way Galaxy. In short range environment such as in a star cluster they operated similar to those in the Milky Way with the drive cores capable of gravitationally contracting space in front of the ship and shortening its behind which created a Alcubierre waveform that allowed the ship to transverse longer distances quickly. Such a design feature compensated for the lack of long-range Mass Relay transports in Andromeda though the Kett drives were highly inefficient by comparison. Members *'The Archon' : a powerful male military commander who had been in the Heleus Cluster for decades where he commanded his forces from a dreadnought and was rarely seen planetside. He developed an interest in the Remnant with him being present at dig sites or Kett-controlled Remnant structures as he believed that the technology could allow him complete control over the cluster. *'Primus' : *'Cardinal' : *'Valiant' : Notes *The kett were introduced as antagonists in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Appearances *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'': Category:Species Category:Mass Effect